


Whiskey in the jar

by Omega_White



Category: Final Fantasy VII (Video Game 1997)
Genre: Brutal Murder, Drama, Drinking to Cope, Gen, Heavy Drinking, Organized Crime, Singing, Turks (Compilation of FFVII)
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:35:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24611614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omega_White/pseuds/Omega_White
Summary: Rude möchte nur die Mission hinter sich bringen. Reno betrinkt sich. Und singt dieses dämliche Lied vor sich hin...
Relationships: Reno & Rude (Compilation of FFVII)
Kudos: 5





	Whiskey in the jar

WHISKEY IN THE JAR

-  
-  
-

„As I was goooing ooover… the cork and Keeerry mooountains… I saw Captain Daaarrell… … Farrell… Fa… … Fa… Fuck! Ach scheiße, Rude, wie hieß dieser verdammte Kerl?”

Der große glatzköpfige Mann blickte irritiert von seinem Mobiltelefon auf, runzelte die Stirn und zuckte mit den Achseln. „Was denn für ein Kerl?!“ fragte er schließlich.

„Na der aus dem Lied, das ich grad gesungen habe. Der Captain… Wie heißt der?” 

Der Mann blickte seinen langjährigen Partner fassungslos an. „Ich habe keine Ahnung, was du meinst!“, sagte er und warf einen kurzen Blick auf sein Handy. „Ich habe dir nicht zugehört!“ Sein Tonfall ließ erahnen, dass es für ihn wichtigere Dinge gab als der Name irgendeines Mannes aus irgendeinem Lied. 

Doch sein Gegenüber schien da ganz anderer Meinung zu sein. Er zog einen Schmollmund und nahm einen großen Schluck aus seinem Glas. Natürlich Whiskey. Natürlich on the rocks. Und natürlich wieder einmal viel zu viel…, dachte sich zumindest sein Partner.

„Das geht doch nicht, Rude!“ meinte der rothaarige Trunkenbold. „Das geht doch nicht, dass du mir nie zuhörst… Hey, wir sind doch Kollegen… Partner… Hey du da am Tresen, mein Whiskey ist gleich leer!“ Wie um seinen Worten Nachdruck zu verleihen, leerte er sein Glas in einem Zuge und ließ es heftig auf den Tisch hinunter knallen. 

„Reiß dich gefälligst zusammen, Reno!“, verlangte Rude mit Nachdruck und blickte sich aufmerksam um. „Wir sind nicht zum Spaß hier!“

Außer ihm und seinem Partner hatte es vier Gäste in die schäbige, kleine Kneipe in der Unterstadt verschlagen. Trotz des dichten Zigarettenqualms, der den mit dunklem Holz verkleideten und spärlich beleuchteten Schankraum erfüllte und das Atmen zu einer wahren Herausforderung werden ließ, waren die Personen klar und deutlich zu sehen. Ein zeitungslesender Geschäftsmann an einem der kleinen Tische direkt am Fenster. Er trank einen Kaffee und kritzelte von Zeit zu Zeit irgendetwas in ein kleines, schwarzes Buch. Zwei junge Frauen mit viel zu viel Make-up und viel zu kurzen Röcken auf einer Couch an der Wand gegenüber. Sie tuschelten und lachten und rauchten dabei eine nach der anderen. Und ein kleiner, eher unauffälliger Mann um die fünfzig, in braunem Trenchcoat und mit sich lichtendem Haar, auf einem Barhocker an der Theke sitzend. Er kam immer hierher, jeden Dienstag und Mittwoch, manchmal auch samstags, so wie an diesem Tag, meist um dieselbe Uhrzeit. Er saß nur da und trank Bier. Mittlerweile sein drittes. 

Der Wirt spülte eine letzte Tasse und kam dann seiner Pflicht nach, Renos Glas nachzufüllen. Rude hätte ihn zu gerne fortgeschickt. Es war nicht richtig, dass Reno so viel trank. Nicht einmal so sehr, weil die beiden Partner sich auf einer Mission befanden – Reno konnte trinken, soviel er wollte, wenn es ums töten, foltern und erpressen ging machte ihm niemand etwas vor -, sondern weil Reno einfach unausstehlich wurde, wenn er zu tief in den Becher geblickt hatte. Doch Reno musste selbst wissen, was er tat. So bestellte Rude sich nur ein Wasser und hielt den Mund.

„I first produuuced my pistoool… … and then produuuced my rapiiier… … I said… – Stand and deliver! Or the devil… he may take-ya! Musha-rain, dummadooo dummadaaaa…-”

“Jetzt hör auf zu singen, verdammt nochmal!”

Es war noch nicht einmal so, dass Reno groß gesungen hätte. Er nuschelte diesen dämlichen Liedtext in sein Glas und starrte dabei ganz eigenartig und abwesend vor sich hin. Rude hasste diese Sachen an Reno. Er kam besser mit Renos Arschloch-Seite zurecht. Mit Arschlöchern kam er klar. Die waren in Ordnung. Die halfen einem dabei, in seiner Rolle zu bleiben. Das hier jedoch…

„Was hast du denn nur?!“, beschwerte sich Reno und warf seinem Partner einen bösen Blick zu. „Ja ja, ich weiß, dass wir nicht zum Spaß hier sind. Ist schon klar, ich hab es kapiert. Wie viel Uhr ist es?“

Rude ignorierte Renos Kommentar und warf einen Blick auf sein Mobiltelefon. „Gleich zwanzig vor elf“, sagte er… und Reno fing an zu lachen. 

„Was ist denn so witzig?!“, meinte Rude mit bissigem Tonfall und wartete gereizt bis Reno seinen Lachanfall überwunden hatte.

„Dieses verdammte Handy!“, schaffte Reno es schließlich zu antworten. „Das ist bei dir genauso schlimm wie mit der blöden Sonnenbrille, die du dauernd an hast! Und immer, wenn wir irgendwo sind, schaust du auf das beschissene Telefon! Warum guckst du nicht einfach auf die verdammte Uhr?“ 

In Wahrheit hatte Rude die Uhr überhaupt nicht bemerkt. Jetzt sah er sie, als er den Blick hob. Sie hing hinter dem Tresen an der Wand, eigentlich genau über dem Kopf des kleinen Mannes mit dem Trenchcoat. Wie hatte er sie nur die ganze Zeit übersehen können, wo er doch so oft in diese Richtung gestarrt hatte?

„Mein Display ist so schön“, war das Einzige, das Rude in den Sinn kam. Und anstatt wieder anzufangen zu lachen wie er es erwartet hätte, grinste Reno ihn nur verschwörerisch an, als hätte Rude ihm soeben einen Witz erzählt, den nur sie beide verstanden. 

Rudes Wasser wurde gebracht und Reno bestand darauf, dass sie beide anstießen. „Auf den Alkohol!“, war dessen glorreicher Versuch eines Trinkspruches, und Rude wusste nicht, ob dies ironisch gemeint war oder nicht. …Auf mein warmes, gemütliches Bett und einen traumlosen Schlaf… war alles, das ihm selbst in den Sinn kam. Und das würde er nach diesem Abend wohl gut gebrauchen können. 

„Wusstest du, dass der Song eigentlich ein Volkslied ist?“ fing Reno sofort wieder an zu reden. Rude nickte und blickte auf sein Handy, hoffend, Reno würde seinen Whiskey trinken und ihn in Ruhe lassen. Oder vom vielen Alkohol einfach ohnmächtig werden. Obwohl Rude dann die Drecksarbeit selbst erledigen müsste, was auch kein sehr verlockender Gedanke war.

„Jaaaaa…“, fuhr Reno fort und strich sich eine rote Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht. „Da ist so ein Mann, der den Polizeichef ausraubt und das Geld dann heim zu seiner Tusse bringt, weißt du? Aber das Miststück verrät ihn und bringt ihn in den Knast…“ 

Er wirkte für einen Moment ziemlich nachdenklich. „Und von Whiskey handelt der Text“, fuhr er dann fort. „Von jeder Menge Whiskey… Whiskey in the jar-oooh…“ Er hob sein Glas und schwenkte es hin und her, sodass die halb geschmolzenen Eiswürfel an den Rand stießen. Dann leerte er das Glas mit drei kräftigen Schlucken und verzog das Gesicht. „Wahrscheinlich mag ich das Lied deshalb so gerne.“

Rude lachte kurz auf und schüttelte den Kopf. Wider Willen musste er lächeln. So sehr er seinen Partner mochte, und so sehr er ihn hasste, wenn er betrunken war, er hatte nie gelernt, ihm böse zu sein. Reno war ein vorlautes Arschloch, wenn er nüchtern war, und nach einer dreiviertel Flasche Whiskey ein vorlautes Nervenbündel. Doch er erledigte seinen Job ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken, und hatte trotz allem noch den Nerv, Witze zu reißen. 

Rude fragte sich, was Reno wohl ohne den Alkohol machen würde. Und gleichzeitig, wohin das alles hier nur führen sollte. Er blickte auf die Uhr. Zehn vor elf. Es war schon spät. Doch gerade winkten die beiden Frauen den Kellner herbei und bezahlten. Rude war froh, dass die Frauen als erste gingen.

„Meinst du, die haben ne CD oder ne Jukebox oder irgend so ein Zeug hier irgendwo rumfliegen, wo das Lied drauf sein könnte?“ redete Reno vor sich hin. „Scheiße, ich glaub ich brauch noch `nen Whiskey…“ Er verstummte, als er Rudes Blick bemerkte. Ein Blick in die Augen, ein Blick auf die Uhr, ein Blick zur Tür. 

Reno nickte kurz und Rude fragte den Wirt nach der Rechnung, während die Frauen ihre Jacken anzogen und hinaus in die Nacht verschwanden. Er gab dem Wirt viel zu viel Geld und dieser nickte bloß und zählte die Scheine. Er schien dieserart Geschäfte gewohnt zu sein. Er bedankte sich höflich, wünschte einen sicheren Heimweg und beeilte sich dann, den Schankraum zu verlassen. Die beiden verbliebenen Gäste schienen davon nicht viel zu bemerken. Der Geschäftsmann las seine Zeitung, der Mann an der Theke starrte vor sich hin. Ein Abend wie jeder andere neigte sich seinem Ende zu.

Reno stand auf und schlurfte den Schankraum entlang in Richtung Tür. Im Vorbeigehen zog er seine Pistole und schoss dem Mann am Tresen eine Kugel durch den Hinterkopf. 

Blut spritzte auf die gegenüberliegende Wand und der Mann am Fenster ließ seine Zeitung sinken und fing an zu schreien. Renos Kopf fuhr zu ihm herum und der Arm mit der Pistole senkte sich. „Steh auf!“, befahl er dem Mann grob, mit einer Stimme, die so kalt und nüchtern klang, dass Rude ein Schauer über den Rücken lief. „Na los!“

Der Mann erhob sich zögerlich. Er hob seine Arme wie Verkäufer bei Raubüberfällen es zu tun pflegen. Er kannte solche Situationen sicher nur aus dem Fernsehen. „B-bitte tu mir nichts!“ stammelte er, und Rude bemerkte angewidert, wie sich die Hose des Mannes im oberen Beinbereich dunkel färbte. 

„Komm hier her!“, verlangte Reno und deutete mit der Pistole auf den Boden vor ihm. „… Wird das heute nochmal was?!“

Der Mann zitterte am ganzen Leibe. Angstschweiß tropfte von seiner Stirn, rann sein milchig weißes Gesicht herunter. Noch immer hielt er seine Arme nach oben gestreckt. „B-bitte, ich habe eine Frau, und K- kinder…“ Seine Stimme klang schrill.

„Ach wirklich?“, meinte Reno unbeeindruckt. „Ich nicht. Dreh dich ein wenig zur Seite… Nach links… Noch ein kleines Stück. Ja… So ist gut.“

Rude wusste nicht, wann er seinen Blick gesenkt hatte. Er starrte auf sein Handy, als der nächste Schuss fiel. Er hörte einen entsetzten Schrei, „OH NEIN, NEEEEIIIN, BITTE -“, und einen erneuten Schuss, der den Schrei in ein hässliches Gurgeln verwandelte. Ein dritter Schuss sorgte endlich für Stille.

Rude zog seinen Mantel über und verließ fluchtartig den Raum, beinahe über den verkrümmten Körper des Geschäftsmannes stolpernd. Die frische Nachtluft ließ ihn endlich wieder richtig durchatmen, doch gleichzeitig wurde ihm schrecklich übel. 

Reno trat hinter ihm aus der Kneipe. „Puuuh, was ein Abend!“, meinte er. Die Kälte war aus seiner Stimme gewichen als wäre sie nie dagewesen. „Hattest du nicht gesagt, wir wären nicht zum Spaß hier gewesen?!“ 

Als er den Ausdruck in Rudes Gesicht sah, starb die falsche Heiterkeit dahin. „Hey… Sei froh, dass es nicht die Mädchen waren, okay?!”, rief er. „Wäre echt schade drum gewesen… Verdammt noch mal, schau mich nicht so an, Rude, ich war nicht derjenige mit dem Einfall, ein zweiter Mann könnte den Mord decken! Von wegen bla, der Mann zieht einfach seine Pistole und erschießt den armen nichtsahnenden Trottel am Tresen, bedroht den Wirt, und die lieben freundlichen Turks entreißen ihm seine Knarre und machen ihn kalt, was sowieso kein Schwanz glauben aber auch niemand hinterfragen wird! Weil es keinen interessiert!“ 

Er schnaubte und funkelte Rude zornig an. „Also wenn du jemandem die Schuld geben willst, gib sie nicht mir! Nicht mir allein, Rude. Du bist ein Turk!“ Er ging ein paar Schritte, schüttelte seinen Kopf und massierte sich die Schläfen. „Ich glaub, ich brauch einen Whiskey.“ 

Rude blickte seinem Partner nach, wie er mit hängenden Schultern die spärlich beleuchtete Straße entlang schlurfte, auf dem Weg in seine Wohnung, oder, was Rude eher glaubte, auf dem Weg zur nächsten Bar. Er warf einen Blick durch eines der Fenster hinein in die Kneipe, in welcher der Wirt wohl gerade aufgeregt die abgesprochene Version der Geschichte der Polizei schilderte. Genug Geld hatte er dafür bekommen. 

So war der Barkeeper ein wenig reicher und der Präsident einen seiner schärfsten Kritiker los geworden. Und vermutlich würden sich ein paar Frauen und Kinder in dieser Nacht in den Schlaf weinen. Doch so etwas war keine Seltenheit und in ein paar Tagen aus den Nachrichten verschwunden.

Rude selbst würde sich jetzt auf den Weg nach Hause machen, und morgen wäre alles wieder beim Alten. Und Reno… 

Reno war ein Wrack. Ein professionelles, kaltes, arrogantes, trinkendes und scheinbar gewissenloses Wrack. 

Nur manchmal, wenn Rude seinen Partner anblickte… während dieser sich die Kante gab und irgendein dummes Zeug vor sich hin laberte, konnte er erkennen, dass Reno… wider Erwarten doch ein Gewissen besaß. 

Und dann tat er Rude einfach nur leid.

Aber sie waren Turks… … Irgendwie erklärte das einfach alles.

„Musha-rain, duma-dooo-duma-daaa…“, sang Rude vor sich hin, während er durch die nächtlichen Straßen schlenderte. Diese Melodie und dieser Text schienen… das Leben mit einer gehörigen Portion Ironie hinzunehmen, und irgendwie fand er Gefallen daran. 

„Whack-fooor my daaaddy- oooh , theeeres – whiskey in the jar-oooh…”

-  
-  
-

ENDE


End file.
